You Belong With Me
by DragonPrincess19
Summary: A songfic based on Taylor Swift's "You belong with me".


**Okay, this is my first songfic. I hope I didn't do too badly.  
The other day, I was listening to Taylor Swift's "You belong with me" and realized how perfect this was for Danny Phantom.  
I don't own DP or "You belong with me".  
Please R&R!

* * *

**

You belong with me: A Danny Phantom songfic

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset._

Danny paced back and forth in his room, on the phone with his girlfriend, Paulina.

"Please, Paulina," he stammered.

_She's going off about something that you said._

"Paulina, please stop it, I didn't mean it."

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

"It was just a joke," Danny said desperately. There was a dial tone on the other end as Paulina hung up. Danny stared at the phone in amazement, then threw the cell phone on his bed.

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night._

Sam was laying on her bed, working on homework when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

Green Day blasted through the speakers in Sam's room as she listened to Danny's complaints.

"Hey, the kind of girl who gets upset when you remark about her taste in music isn't exactly the best kind," Sam remarked.

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

"Danny, will you ever be able to tell Paulina your secret?" Sam asked him. There was a short silence on the other end.

"No," Danny said and hung up without saying goodbye.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts._

Sam flopped onto her bed and stared at her open closet. Black everywhere. Except for that horrible flowered dress.

"Paulina's clothes are probably the opposite," she said darkly and wondered how Danny could have fallen for the shallow girl.

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers._

Sam thought back to the times when Danny substituted for the school mascot. She had always been there. So had Paulina, but Paulina had always been flirting with the football players. After all, who could resist the evil cheerleader?

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

Sam thought about the countless times Danny could have asked her out. And he hadn't ever seized the chance.

_Why can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

As she thought about those times, other memories came to Sam's mind. They performed a slideshow, showing all the times she had understood what was wrong immediately.

_Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me? You belong with me._

A tear nearly came to Sam's eye. She had known Danny since forever. And yet he hadn't ever thought about them being a couple.

_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans._

Sam met Danny at his house the next day. They were walking to the Nasty Burger together.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Danny."

_I can't help thinkin' this is how it aught to be._

Sam listened to Danny as they walked out of the Nasty Burger.

"You want to go to the park?"

"Sure." Sam wondered at the simpleness of just talking to Danny. It was so obvious. How could Danny have not figured it out?

_Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself, 'Hey isn't this easy?'_

Sam laughed as Danny cracked another joke. Paulina wouldn't have been able to comprehend it with her tiny brain. After all, it was a ghost joke. There really wasn't anything funnier than the Box Ghost.

"Danny, that's really funny." Sam again wondered to herself how easy this was, just talking to Danny.

_And you got a smile that could light up this whole town._

Danny smiled; for the first time in a long time. Sam had really missed his smile.

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down._

"Danny, you do realize this is the first time you've cracked a joke since you started going out with Paulina, right?" Sam asked. Immediately the shields went up.

"No it isn't."

_You say you're fine; I know you better than that._

"Sam, I'm perfectly fine."

"It's true, I haven't heard you laugh for a long time," Sam pressed on.

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that?_

"Danny, Paulina is really shallow."

"She isn't!" Danny stood up and walked away. He took out his phone and a few minutes later, a shiny red car pulled up and Paulina stepped out. Danny smiled and started talking to her as they began to walk away from Sam.

_But she wears high heels, I wear sneakers._

Sam glared at Paulina's absolutely gorgeous pink shoes, then looked at her own with slight distaste. Danny had never said anything about her boots, but who knew?

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers._

Sam went the football game later that night. Danny might be mad at her, but she would still support him.

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

Sam watched as, after the game, Paulina trashed Danny, saying that there was no way she had ever dated him. Then she walked away with Dash.

_Why can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along, so why can't you see you belong with me? You belong with me._

Sam tried to sympathize with Danny later that night, but she couldn't really help.

"Danny, I told you before, she won't ever respect you." The conversation was soon ended by an abrupt hang up.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door._

Sam waited for Danny to come out his house the next day.

"Danny," Sam tried desperately. But Danny turned up his nose and walked away, leaving a broken hearted Sam.

_All this time how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me. You belong with me._

Sam watched Danny walk away. He truly was blind.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night._

That night, Sam was reminiscing again. She recalled the times he had come to talk to her, desperate for advice.

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry._

Countless times had come when she had comforted him. Times when he had just been needing someone to talk to.

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams._

"Dumpty Humpty," Sam said suddenly, remembering Danny's favorite band. And no matter what, he had always told her whenever he had a nightmare.

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me._

Over in Danny's room, Danny thought about it. Paulina wasn't really that great. But Sam…

_Standing by and waiting at your back door._

Sam waited for Danny the next day.

"Hey Danny."

"Hey Sam."

_All this time, how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me. You belong with me._

Sam said goodbye to Danny when he left to go to his locker. Another prime opportunity had been lost.

_You belong with me. Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me?_

After school, Danny decided to put the thoughts that had been swirling around in his mind the whole afternoon into action. He caught up with Sam quickly after school.

"Sam, you want to go out tonight?"

"What took you so long?"

_You belong with me._

_

* * *

_**So? What do you think? Please review!**


End file.
